You Have the Right to Remain Dirty
by Dirty Talkin' Edward contest
Summary: There's a dumpster and a hooker, but his mouth may be the dirtiest thing in this alley! Entry for the Dirty Talkin' Edward Contest


**Contest Entry for the Dirty Talkin' Edward Contest**

**Title:** You Have the Right to Remain Dirty

**Pairing:** Bella/Edward

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** There's a dumpster and a hooker, but his mouth may be the dirtiest thing in this alley!

**Disclaimer:** The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

I'm waiting in an alley trying not to freeze my ass off while looking sexy at the same time. Well, as sexy as you can look, standing in a dirty alley wearing fishnets, a tight red pleather skirt, and a stomach baring tank top. I'm as clumsy as a newborn colt, standing in these six inch "come fuck me" pumps. I brace my hand on the brick wall and attempt my best sexy stance by pushing my hip out. As I blow a bubble with my gum and inspect my newly polished red nails for smudges, I hear the crunch of someone approaching. I whisper to myself, ''Finally, a score for the evening!" I've been standing here forever, waiting for something to happen. I'm about to turn around to face my guest when I'm shoved up against the wall, not hard enough to hurt but hard enough to get the point.

"Don't turn around," a deep voice sounds out, echoing down the alley.

I can't get a good look at him out of my peripheral vision but he sounds fucking hot. "Looking for a date, baby? Wanna have some fun?" I purr.

He doesn't respond but grabs my wrists, bringing my forearms together and placing them behind my back. He holds both my wrists in one large hand then I feel the cold metal against my wrists and hear a click. "Fuck! You're a pig? You're fucking arresting me? Fuck!"

"Who said I was arresting you? Maybe I just want to restrain you." With my hands trapped in the cuffs, he comes around to my side. I glance at him and see the hottest piece of ass I've ever laid eyes on. He's a cop alright and he's dressed in full uniform. I swallow. Hard. I scan from the top of his head down to his polished shoes and back up, stopping at his crotch. I smirk, as he either has an extra gun in his pants or 'Officer Fuck Me Now' is packing some serious heat.

He places his thumb on my chin and lifts my head to look at him, stating, "Eyes on me." Licking his lips, he looks down at my chest. "Shit, you have great fucking tits." He firmly grips one and palms it, running his thumb over my nipple as it hardens.

I struggle and try to move away but I stumble on my ridiculously high shoes. I'm about to fall on my ass, but he grabs my arm and holds me still until I'm steady on my feet. He removes his baton from his belt and, with a flick of his wrist, it extends.

"Are you resisting arrest?" he asks me.

"I just don't think you should be touching me like that!" I stammer indignantly.

He moves around behind me again and places his feet between mine, shoving his foot out to spread my legs apart. He pushes against my upper back lightly and I fall forward against the wall with my face turned to the side. He holds me there for a minute then leans his muscular body over mine so I can feel him pressed up against me. All of him.

'Officer Dick-tator' runs his nose along my neck, inhaling all the way up behind my ear where he licks. A shiver runs down my spine. "You smell so fucking good for a whore," he breathes in my ear, licking the tip of it. I jump slightly when I feel pressure on the inside of my leg and he chuckles darkly. I can feel him slide an object up my leg, higher and higher, and I realize it's his baton.

"You have the right to remain silent," he says, "though I do hope you don't exercise that right because I want to hear you scream, precious."

My breath hitches when he rubs his baton in the crease between my thigh and my pussy. My pussy is greedy and I can feel the moisture between my legs. I cannot hold back the moan that escapes my mouth.

"You like that, huh?" he taunts, moving the baton back down my thigh as I whimper.

"Answer me," he demands loudly, making me squeal and jump a little in fright.

"Yes," I reply softly.

"Say it again," he repeats, "out loud."

"Yes!" I practically scream.

"Good girl."

He places the baton back in his belt and finds the zipper on my skirt. He unzips it slowly then pulls it down my legs. "Lift up," he commands, bending down, so I lift my right foot, then my left, and he tosses my skirt to the side. He licks up the back of my thigh to my ass cheek and I moan again.

Once he's straightened up, he removes the baton from his belt again and repositions my legs. I can feel the heat of his stare on my ass and he groans, "God, your ass is fantastic." He trails the tip of the baton down my ass crack and leans over my body again, whispering in my ear, "Have you ever been taken here?" I shake my head no.

He laughs and deeply growls, "Soon then."

He places the baton back down by my knee and trails it up the inside of my leg again. When he reaches the lips of my pussy, he shifts the baton slightly, nudging my clit. I moan. It's wrong and I know it, but it feels so good sliding between my legs.

"You like that, precious?" he whispers against my neck, "Do you like having a stiff rod between your legs?"

I nod my head and frantically beg, "Please!"

"Please what?" he interrogates, adding a bit more pressure. I shiver again, in want, in desperation.

"Faster," I pant.

He speeds up, sneering, "You are a dirty girl, aren't you?" He is teasing me and continues to go faster. "You like what I'm doing to you. You're such a naughty slut."

The baton is rubbing faster and faster, stimulating my clit, and I can't help but tilt my ass back and move my hips along with it. I can feel the coil in my lower belly, my stomach muscles tightening, preparing for orgasm. I'm moaning, trying not to be too loud in this open alley.

"That's it, precious, let me hear you. Does this feel good? I bet you want to come all over my stick, don't you? You are a fucking dirty girl. Look at you rubbing all over my baton! I bet your pussy is just drenched, isn't it? What's the Chief going to say when he inspects my baton tomorrow? How am I supposed to explain why it smells like your sex? "

The more he talks, the faster he rubs until I'm moaning and whimpering. I shift my hips back and forth, chasing my orgasm.

"You look so hot getting yourself off on my baton. Writhing around on it, you like that, don't you, dirty slut? You want to come, precious?"

"Yes, yes, please!" I cry, my legs starting to shake.

He speeds his strokes up even faster as he grips my hair in one hand, leaning my head back slightly. He brings his lips to my throat and sucks on the skin there until I explode. My body is shaking and I'm groaning and moaning like a—well, like a whore.

He brings the baton up to my mouth. "Suck it! Lick the taste of your pussy on that thick rod." I open my mouth for him to insert the baton. My mouth engulfs the tip and I suck and taste and smell myself. "Do you taste your pussy, little girl? That's right, baby, you give it a good lick for me. Fuck yeah, that's fucking hot," he groans. "But I'm still going to have to bring you in."

"No, please!" I cry.

He looks directly in my eyes then scans my body before smirking at me.

"Okay, precious, I'll give you a chance. You can earn a "Get out of Jail Free" card. But I want you to get on your knees and suck my cock." His hand moves over the visible bulge in his pants and he palms it.

"Oh, my God, are you blackmailing me?"

He shrugs, "The way I see it, I'm merely giving you a choice. I can take you to a comfy cell packed with 20 other whores like yourself to spend the night, or you can wrap those sweet fucking lips around my cock and suck me off." He shrugs again and says, "It's really up to you."

I'm flabbergasted because nobody has ever treated me this way. I must pause for too long because he sighs and bends down to pick up my skirt.

"Wait!" I call out and he turns around. He pulls me off the wall and leans me against the dumpster. I start to lower myself to my knees, but I'm teetering—once again—in these stupid heels. He helps out by placing his hands on my shoulders and guiding me down. "You don't leave me much choice. I can't have anything else on my record. Even if I get bail, I have no one to post it for me," I whine as I look up at him. "Tell me what you want, baby."

"I want you to suck me off until I cum down your throat or tell you to stop," he growls roughly, undoing his belt buckle, followed by his button and zipper.

Normally, a hooker in this situation would take charge and pull the john's pants down, but he still has me cuffed. I hear the loud sound of his buckle hit the pavement then, there in front of me, is his thick hard cock. Jesus Christ, it can't be real! This is the kind of cock you see in porn movies. It twitches and I bite my lip with anticipation.

He guides my head. Part of me is disgusted by this whole thing but the other part is so turned on that I can't wait to get it in my mouth and go to town. "Open your mouth, you dirty bitch, suck me!" he commands.

Starting slow, I try to accommodate his size with my mouth. As his cock slips across my lips, I groan at the taste sensations that hit my tongue. I can taste the musk, salt and sweetness and I instantly want more.

He moves and the head of his cock makes its way in and out slowly. "Fucking yes! I knew when I laid eyes on you that you could suck cock. With a mouth like that, it was a given," he grunts. "Are you a cock slut? You like that big fat dick in your dirty little mouth? Let me see how much you love my dick, precious."

God, this guy is dirty and I fucking love it. The moisture is pooling in my panties again.

He places his hands on the back of my head, gripping my hair and pushing his cock deeper. I gag as he huffs, "That's right, you dirty bitch, take it all down your throat. I want to hear you choke on my big dick." He pulls out and lightly slaps my face with his cock "You like that, huh, you sweet little cock sucker? Yeah, I know you do. You are a fucking dirty girl. Do you know how turned on I am right now? I love seeing you on your knees, restricted by my cuffs, while I fuck that delicious mouth. Do you want more, because I want you to choke on my dick again!"

Fucking Christ, I had never wanted anything more in my life. I pull my mouth off and beg him, "Please!"

"Ask me nicely. Say, 'Officer Masen, may I please suck your cock?' "

I look up, doe eyed, and say the words he asks me to repeat, "Officer Masen, sir, may I please suck your big, thick delicious cock?" I never thought having to beg a man to suck his cock would be so hot, but it is.

He smirks and gives me what I ask for, shoving his dick back in my mouth. "Mmmm, you sexy bitch. Mmmmm, fuck!" The sides of my head are grabbed roughly with both hands and he shoves his cock in deeper, grunting, "That's it. Suck it deep for me. Take all of me in that sexy mouth of yours."

"God, look at you," he groans, "Look at how wet you're making my cock. Your mouth is so hot and moist. Goddamn, your sweet mouth was made to get fucked!" His grip on my hair is almost painful and I can hear the slurping sounds as he enters my mouth over and over again. I'm using my tongue but graze him with my teeth.

"Ung, that's it" he grinds through clenched teeth, "Use your teeth a little more." He pulls back out slightly and I hollow out my cheeks to add more suction.

"Brace yourself baby," he grits out "I'm gonna go faster. I want to fuck that mouth hard."

His hips thrust, in and out, fast and then faster. Officer Masen is face fucking me in a dark dirty alley next to a dumpster and I don't give a shit. It's pure ecstasy. I rub my thighs together in order to get some friction on my pussy.

It's as though he reads my desire and he quickly pulls out of my mouth. "Get up!" he says and helps me to stand. "What is your name?"

"B... Bella," I stammer.

"Well, Bella, I'm going to fuck you now. It's not going to be gentle or sweet. I'm going to stick my dick into your wet pussy and you are going to take all of me, just the way I want it!"

He hooks his thumbs in my panties, pulling them down slowly. He hums loudly as he stares at my pussy. "I knew you were going to be bare! I have to taste this sweet looking cunt to see if it's as delicious as it smells." I step out of the panties and kick them aside. He places his hands on my upper thighs and spreads my legs. "Look at that glistening pussy. You are so fucking wet! Is this pussy juice for Officer Masen?"

"Yes, Officer Masen. I've been a bad girl and you need to show me who's the boss," I purr.

He chuckles, "You are a fast learner. I like to hear that you are my bad girl. Now, tell Officer Masen, who is in charge of this cunt?" He blows a stream of air across my exposed flesh, the contrast of heat against the cool air causing me to shiver.

His deep voice and filthy mouth have me on edge. "You….Oh my God …you are!" I scream maybe a bit too loudly, then bite my lip to restrain myself.

"You got that fucking right, you dirty bitch." His thumbs spread my lips open as his tongue grazes my slit. He lightly licks my clit, leaving me panting. I feel his tongue dip into my opening. He slides it deeper, moving it faster in a tongue fucking frenzy. I push my hips forward on his face wanting more. I'm on the verge of orgasm, but he pulls his face away from where I want him most. I whimper in frustration. Looking up from my parted legs he whispers, "I think this little whore likes to fuck my face." He slowly runs his tongue over his top lip. "Shit, you taste like heaven." He replaces his tongue with one finger then two, teasing me, "I can feel your pussy walls clenching my fingers, dirty girl. Yeah, that sweet kitty likes me stroking her, doesn't she?" He pushes his fingers in and out swiftly, torturing me gloriously. "I bet I can make her purr, but I think she wants something bigger and harder than just my fingers. Should we give that her what she wants, Bella?"

He stands up slowly like a predator, saying, "I want to hear you to beg. Look at my big cock, Bella!" then grabs his cock and strokes it firmly. He raises his voice, commanding me, "Look at it, it can be all yours. You just have to say the magic words. " He continues to guide his hand up and down and I'm about to cum by the visual alone.

"I want you inside me, please. Please, fuck me, please, I need you to fuck the shit out of me," I plead, never wanting anything more.

He spins me around and bends me over the side of the dumpster. He grabs my ass cheek and squeezes it as I whimper. "Look at that sweet ass. Would you tell me no if I wanted to shove it in your ass, Bella? I bet you wouldn't, would you? You're such a greedy girl and so needy. I think I want your pussy first though, so we can save that sweet ass for later."

I don't even have time to answer him before he's tearing open a condom wrapper and ramming himself inside of my pussy. My feet come off the ground slightly and I scream in pleasure. He covers my mouth with his hand to hush me, whispering, "Wouldn't want to get caught now, would we?"

I shake my head and he slowly takes his hand away from my mouth. Wrapping it loosely around my throat, he tilts my head up before bringing his mouth to mine in a heated kiss. His thrusts are relentless and my thighs are starting to burn from the position I'm in. I'm thrusting back to meet him and he's grunting and panting in my ear.

"Unf, that's it, you little dirty girl. Give it to me. Fuck! I can feel you clenching my cock and it feels so fucking good. My big dick sliding in and out of your pussy. Does your pussy want to cum? Maybe we will let her cum for me. But, don't cum until I say so. Do you fucking understand me?" He bites my shoulder hard enough to make me wince and raises his voice, "I said, do you fucking understand me?"

"Yes, fuck! I understand!" I couldn't be more turned on and I fight to hold back my orgasm in my need please him.

He brings one hand around to my pussy and fingers my clit, rubbing it and stroking it. The heated desire I'm feeling is building like a coil in my belly and I'm whimpering and moaning, thrusting back. A bead of sweat trickles from under my hair, which is still locked in his grip, and he licks it.

His hands move up my belly and he forcefully grabs both my tits and squeezes them hard as I moan like a porn star.

"You like it rough, don't you? Yeah, you do, baby. I like to work these tits." He pinches my nipples hard and then takes his open hands and slaps lightly them over and over.

"I'm going to cum! Please let me cum, Officer Masen!"

He pushes deeper and deeper and grunts, "Fuck, you're so tight, so warm. That's it, cum on my cock! You cum on my cock right fucking now, you dirty whore! Yes!"

I tip over the edge, biting my lip to avoid screaming and drawing blood.

He thrusts hard against me three more times and I feel him explode inside of me as he shouts, "I fucking love….Jesus fucking Christ! Bella, ugh, God. I'm so fucking in love with you!"

He collapses against my back, his hands still cupping my tits. He lifts his head and I feel light kisses slide along my shoulder. "Jesus, fuck, that was amazing. Do all your customers get such great service?"

"I aim to please. After all, a girl has to make a living, you know, and I really didn't feel like going to jail tonight, Officer Masen."

He bends down to retrieve the key from his belt to unlock my cuffs, rubbing my arms and turning me to face him, "Maybe we can do this again sometime?"

"Well, you did say you fucking loved me, so maybe we should revisit this again," I laugh.

"Yeah," he bites his lip and runs his fingers through his hair, chuckling, "But, next time, you can be the cop."

I burst out laughing, "Sure, honey, whatever you want."

He sighs, pressing his forehead to mine and kissing me gently. "I love you, Mrs. Masen."

"I love you more, Mr. Masen," I say, giving him a cheeky wink as I pull on my skirt.

He fingers the hem, "So where'd you get the outfit anyway?"

I give him a look and, at the same time, we say, "Rose" and laugh again. After I finish dressing, he walks us back to street where both our cars are parked. I look up at him. "So, I'll see you back at the house?"

He winks and strokes my cheek, "Yeah, we'll pick out the next fantasy." He slaps my ass before he turns and walks to his car.

Feeling giddy, I watch his sweet ass walk away. God, I love that ass. "I hate to see you go, but I love to see you walk away, Officer Masen."

He laughs and turns and aims his fingers like a gun, "You have the right to remain dirty."

I giggle as I get into my car. I drive home with a smile on my face and a delicious ache between my thighs.

* * *

**Hosts' note: Show the author some love by submitting a review. Please don't leave hints or theories about the identity of the author, or ask them to contact you—we're an anonymous contest, and this may lead to disqualification.**

** Don't forget to add us to author alert to be notified of new stories. Want more info? Follow our twitter account at DirtyTalkEdward**

**Public voting: August 13 2013 to 27 August 2013.**


End file.
